Quack! Quack!
Quack! Quack! is the 24th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Baby Duck (debut) *Popsicle Cart (debut) Summary Dora and Boots enter a coloring book to help a lost duckling return to it's mother. Recap Dora & Boots were inside Dora's house coloring in their coloring book. They were about to color a picture of Mommy Duck's eggs and grass. They get out a green crayon to color the grass green. Now, Dora & Boots had to color the eggs. They counted 5 eggs. Boots decides to color the eggs red. He did so using a red crayon. After coloring in the picture, the coloring book came to life. The eggs hatched one at a time going horizontally from right to left. But as the last egg was about to hatch, a wind cloud blows the last through several pages of the coloring book. Mami Duck was in shock. Dora & Boots had to find the missing egg. They flip through several pages going backwards to see where the wind blew the egg. They find it and as the last egg hatched. Baby Duck jumps out but didn't know that the wind blew the egg and gets separated from his family. Dora & Boots jump into their coloring book to help Baby Duck get back to his family. Boots tries to cheer up Baby Duck. He smiles but then he shivers because the sun isn't colored in. Dora and Boots had to color in the sun so Baby Duck can get warm but the problem was that Dora and Boots didn't bring their crayons with them. Dora came prepared with a spare set of crayons put in a crayon box in Backpack. After getting the box of crayons from Backpack, they had to choose the correct crayon to color in the sun. They choose a yellow crayon to color in the sun. After that, it started to warm up. Baby Duck really wants it's mami. Dora & Boots are determined to get Baby Duck home to it's mami. They check Map and asks the viewer if they can spot Mami Duck. A blue cursor clicks on Mami Duck and map saw that she was at the duck pond. Map says that Dora, Boots and Baby Duck had to go through the market, over a rainbow colored bridge to bring Baby Duck home to it's mami at the duck pond. Dora, Boots and Baby Duck make their way to the duck pond. Along the way, Baby Duck wanders ahead. Dora saw that Baby Duck was heading right for a puddle. Dora and Boots get in front of baby Duck and Dora said "Para" to get Baby Duck to stop. Baby Duck did so and went around the puddle and wandered ahead again. Boots saw that Baby Duck was heading right for a hole this time. The viewer told him "para". Baby Duck stops and then he goes around the hole and Baby Duck wanders ahead again. Dora saw that Baby Duck was heading towards the steps. A butterfly flies past him. They stop Baby Duck by saying "para" one more time. Dora, Boots and Baby Duck had to go down the steps but the problem was that it's not all colored in. Boots studies the steps and realized that the steps are purple. A purple crayon colors the rest of the steps. Baby Duck tries to go down the steps on his own but he falls on his tush. Dora picks up Baby Duck and Dora, Boots and Baby Duck went down the steps together. Dora, Boots and Baby Duck enter the market. But then, Baby Duck wanders off in the market. Dora & Boots didn't know where Baby Duck was. Dora calls out: "patito" while Boots calls out: "Baby Duck" and went searching for him. Baby Duck calls out. Dora & Boots saw 4 baskets of different colors. 4 different animals made their sounds. Dora & Boots heard a "woof woof" in a red basket, a "quack-quack" in the green basket, a "meow-meow" in a blue basket and a "ribbit-ribbit" in a yellow basket. The viewer finds Baby Duck in the green basket. After that Dora & Boots saw that a dog was in the red basket, a cat was in the blue basket and the frog was in the yellow basket. After that, Baby Duck had a problem, it was too high for him to jump down. Luckily, there was a ladder nearby. But the ladder wasn't colored in. Dora & Boots list the colors in order going horizontally from left to right. They had a red crayon, a purple crayon, a yellow crayon, a green crayon and a blue crayon. They decided to use a little of each crayon to color the ladder. The ladder is colored in and Boots climbs to the rescue. Boots rescues Baby Duck and brings him down to the ground. After Dora, Boots and Baby Duck got through the market, they walk on the path and saw Popsicle Cart. Popsicle Cart said "paletas, paletas, get your popsicles right here". Dora, Boots and Baby Duck decide they should each get a Popsicle. All they had to do is color them in to get the flavor they want. Dora wants to get Baby Duck a Strawberry popsicle. A red crayon colors the first popsicle red for strawberry. Boots wanted a banana popsicle. A yellow crayon colors the 2nd Popsicle yellow for banana. Dora wanted to get herself a blueberry Popsicle. A blue crayon colors the 3rd Popsicle blue for blueberry. After coloring the popsicles, they noticed an orange tail sticking out. Swiper was nearby. They stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times and he runs away. After stopping Swiper, Dora, Boots and Baby Duck finish eating their popsicles. Then they threw their Popsicle sticks into the waste bin and wave goodbye to Popsicle Cart. Dora, Boots and Baby Duck reach Rainbow Bridge. Suddenly a rain cloud comes and washes away all the colors. Dora, Boots and Baby Duck had to re-color in the bridge. Suddenly, a rainbow appears. Dora, Boots and Baby Duck had to look at the colors on the rainbow and figure out what colors to use on the bridge. The rainbow went in this order: red, yellow, green, blue, purple going vertically from top to bottom. Each crayon took their turn to match what colors were on the rainbow so they can match those colors to use on the bridge. After coloring it's corresponding colored stripes on the bridge, Dora, Boots and Baby Duck went across Rainbow Bridge. Dora, Boots and Baby Duck were getting close to the duck pond. They got to the duck pond in no time. Baby Duck jumps into the pond and paddles his way across. And soon, Baby Duck was home and gives his mami a hug. Baby Duck was back together with his family. The duck family told Dora & Boots "thank you" in Spanish. And that was the time Dora & Boots colored inside their coloring book and brought Baby Duck home to his Mami at the duck pond. Places in episode #Market #Rainbow Bridge #Duck Pond Trivia *Dora & Boots color in their coloring book they just jumped into. *It is unknown how Swiper got into the coloring book. *This episode premiered on DVD titled Nickelodeon Let's Learn Colors. *'Goof:' The eggs should not have been colored red. In real life, eggs can be white or brown. *This is the 50th episode of the show. Gallery Quack! Quack!.png fixing steps.jpg crayon box.jpg the way to fnd mami duck.jpg Getting Ready To Go Swimming.jpg baby duck eggs.jpg mami duck and babies.jpg|The mother duck thanking Dora and Boots for returning her duckling. Character Find Little Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes